


Что-то общее

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [24]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Post-Canon I guess, Sam and Higgs are stuck in a room together because I say so, Sam's Aphenphosmphobia is Gone, Self-Worth Issues, but it doesn't go where you'd think, can be read as shippy or just friendship, do not copy to another site, fandom Stealth Games 2020, was written with the intent of shipping, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: У Сэма и Хиггса больше общего, чем им казалось.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & Higgs Monaghan, Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Что-то общее

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).
  * A translation of [Things in Common](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165665) by [cavedinwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavedinwriter/pseuds/cavedinwriter). 



> **Беты:** [Mescaline|MDMA](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2297578), [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru)

— Почему ты не ненавидишь меня? — не особо ожидая ответа спросил Хиггс.

Сэм медленно приподнял голову, обозначая, что услышал. Пожал плечами.

— Не знаю.

Но этот простой ответ лишь разозлил Хиггса ещё сильнее.

— Я пытался разрушить всё, что ты делаешь. Всё! — Хиггс вскочил и заметался по тесной комнате. — Каждую протянутую тобой связь я пытался оборвать. Пытался убить тебя. Но тебе настолько всё безразлично, что даже быть запертым здесь со мной тебя не беспокоит. Тебе бы следовало попытаться меня убить! Ты должен меня ненавидеть от и до! — прорычал он, наконец обходя его, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Но даже возвышаясь над сидящим Сэмом, Хиггс ощущал себя незначительным. Уязвимым.

Сэм моргнул.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя ненавидел?.. — проговорил он, и вряд ли это можно было назвать вопросом. Хиггс горько рассмеялся. — Думаю, я не ненавижу тебя потому, что я тебя понимаю, пусть и совсем немного, — продолжил Сэм гораздо более многословно, чем Хиггс ожидал. — Мне было похуй на Америку. Да и сейчас похуй. Я лишь выполнял свою работу, стремясь к Амели, а хиральная сеть— так, халтурка. И если бы ты в итоге меня убил, это просто стало бы пунктом в контракте.

Хиггс застыл, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. На фоне расслабленно сидящего Сэма, чья макушка едва доходила ему до груди, он чувствовал себя пустым местом. Всё это время он думал о Сэме как о полном самопожертвования герое. Герое, который соединяет Америку, потому что ему есть до этого дело. Которому не похуй. 

— Что ж, полагаю, это у нас общее, — сказал он, и эти слова осели на языке непривычной тяжестью.

— Что «это»? Наплевательство на Америку?

— Ага.

Хиггс тяжело опустился рядом — возможно, чересчур рядом — с Сэмом, и тот не стал отодвигаться.

— Э-э, думаю, у тебя к этой стране гораздо более сильные чувства, чем у меня, — усмехнулся Сэм, и внутри Хиггса что-то перевернулось.

— Полагаю, — он уставился в пол, — так и есть…


End file.
